A problem associated with the use of nuts with fasteners and couplings is that of the nut backing out or loosening. The problem has been associated with vibrational, environmental, and other dynamic factors, which cause short-term loss of pre-load and nut back-off.
This problem is particularly apparent in the aircraft industry. In a study conducted by the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE), 22% of fluid fittings that contained leakage were attributed to loose fittings due to nut back-off.
The prior art includes products which have tried to address the problem. For example, locking washers, spring washers, prevailing torque threads, deformed threads, plastic thread inserts, anaerobic adhesives, double-nutting, and locking pins have been used for fasteners. For fluid fittings and the like, the most common method of preventing nut loosening is by using a “safety wire”, in which a length of stainless steel wire is attached to the nut of the fluid coupling via a small hole. The other end of the wire is tied to a nearby component such that the nut rotation in the loosening direction is resisted by the wire.
The safety wire device, however, is costly, since it is extremely labor intensive. A mechanic must take an extra step to insure the nut stays put by affixing the safety wire device to a nearby component after tightening the nut. Thereafter, an additional step must be taken to twist the wire to eliminate the slack. The method is also prone to produce dangerous foreign object damage, since the wires must be trimmed—the excess of which can end up in moving components causing damage. In addition, since the wires must be cut if the particular fitting requires maintenance and/or routine re-tightening, the cutting produces sharp wire ends which may snag other objects or a mechanic's hands. The wires also may break while being twisted to remove slack.
Attempts have been made to improve on the safety wire method by attempting to secure the nut to the mating half (the male half) of the coupling. One such convention device is a Moeller fitting, which provides torque resistance to the nut by positioning a pattern of torque “bumps” along the male end of the coupling and corresponding recesses positioned along the interior surface of the nut to receive these bumps when mating the male and female halves. This system, however, requires that both the male and female coupling components conform to the Moeller design; i.e., one must replace both the male and female halves in using the Moeller design.